Uma centelha de luz
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "No mundo, mais de um milhão de pessoas se suicidam a cada ano, é quase o triplo da população de Cardiff. Faz você pensar."


Título: Uma centelha de luz  
Autor:Nayla  
Categoria: pov owen  
Advertências: spoilers para a segunda temporada e temas um pouco... fortes rs  
Classificação: R  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo:** "**No mundo, mais de um milhão de pessoas se suicidam a cada ano, é quase o triplo da população de Cardiff. Faz você pensar."  
N/A:OWEN, SEU LINDO, LET ME LOVE YOU FOREVER licença enquanto eu escrevo sobre todo o time do Jack, menos sobre a gwen pq urgh Usei vários quotes do seriado ok

**xxx**

Meu nome é Dr. Owen Harper e essa é a minha vida. Uma vida cheia de ação, violência, trabalho e maravilhas. E segredos. E sexo e amor – mais sexo que amor, – decepção. E morte, minha morte. A morte que eu sobrevivi. A morte que agora eu estou vivendo.

É engraçado se você parar para pensar por um momento, Jack vai viver para sempre, eu vou morrer para sempre, é hilário para caceta, é de uma ironia deliciosa, ainda mais porque eu salvei a vida de mais de cem pessoas – Não salvei Katie, - salvei a vida até de aliens, mas ninguém pôde me salvar no final.

Jack me trouxe de volta para conseguir um código ou porque ele não estava preparado para me deixar ir, não importa. Mas ele diz essas coisas sobre estar esperando por um milagre, um milagre para mim, não para ele; e eu devia tê-lo socado, ou ele deveria ter me socado. Ele poderia ter feito qualquer coisa para fazer com que eu voltasse a odiá-lo, mas não, ele coloca a mão na minha cabeça, me empurrando de leve e ri, ele ri e diz para irmos para casa.

Ele diz casa, mas ele quer dizer Torchwood, acho. Mas então eu penso realmente na minha casa física, lembro de como ela é vazia e impessoal porque não valia a pena perder tempo ali e entendo. Quando Jack diz casa, ele diz Torchwood e significa mesmo casa. Vivemos pelo trabalho, vivemos no trabalho.

Nós voltamos, sou Rei dos Weevils e meu nível de energia está subindo. Estou tendo um dia infernal e o trocadilho é proposital. Sou eu quem sugere o que todos estão pensando e Gwen me abraça forte. Ainda consigo sentir as lágrimas dela, ou seu coração batendo forte contra o meu e entrelaço meus dedos no cabelo dela porque eu logo vou parar de sentir, logo.

Sem despedidas, eu digo isso olhando para a Tosh. Não posso ouvi-la falando que me ama outra vez, porque ela não ama. Como poderia? Não é amor, é tristeza da perda, básica resposta, é lógico, simples, pronto. Fim do assunto.

Mas a morte tem outros planos, planos terríveis e era ela quem se espreitava na escuridão, querendo sair e ela sai, através de mim, antes que qualquer um deles possa fazer qualquer coisa. Ela mata doze pessoas tudo de novo e precisa de uma décima terceira para continuar caminhando sobre a terra. Ela procura, mas a minha alma, a alma de Owen Harper já era, não tem ninguém mais no hospital, só eu e ela, certifiquei-me disso. Ela desaparece, claramente não aguentando se manter nesse mundo sem mais uma alma e eu a venci, venci a morte. Não tem mais escuridão, as luzes do hospital ainda estão acesas.

Tento retomar a minha vida, só que isso não é vida. Todos os dias são as mesmas coisas, eu levanto e me preparo para o trabalho como todo o mundo – eu só não durmo, não como, não me barbeio. – O problema é que eu não sou mais quem era, vou trabalhar e todos estão fazendo a mesma coisa, falando sobre aliens e casamentos. Eu não sou mais real. Há três dias atrás eu morri e eles acham que eu estou bem. Estão errados.

Ianto me ensina a fazer café porque aparentemente é a única coisa que eu posso fazer por agora e deus, ele fecha os olhos para se deliciar com o cheiro do café e eu poderia odiá-lo ainda mais por isso, mas não me importa, nada mais me importa agora. Isso tudo é delicioso para ele, por que não seria? Ele nunca gostou de mim, ele já até atirou em mim uma vez, por causa da fenda, e mesmo eu nunca gostei dele; ele não fazia nada na vida, e agora ele sai em missões, transa com o Jack, enquanto eu estou preso aqui fazendo café – minha contribuição para o mundo. - Então ele se vira para mim e me pergunta se eu vou deixar isso me derrotar, depois de tudo.

No mundo, mais de um milhão de pessoas se suicidam a cada ano, é quase o triplo da população de Cardiff. Faz você pensar. E não, eu não sou um perito em suicídio, sou apenas um médico. Pensando melhor, não sou apenas um médico, sou um médico brilhante.

Mas de que vale isso? Hematomas não desincham, ossos não calcificam, sou frágil, não posso fazer nada. Jack me manda para casa ver televisão e ficar frio. Aí, de novo, a mesma piada de humor negro, eu estou morto, sou permanentemente frio.

Tosh vem me visitar e ela começa a falar, ela fala demais. Eu não estou mais ouvindo e ela continua falando e eu não tinha falado nada até agora, mas chega, chega, porque eu sei o motivo pelo qual ela veio; ela me quer, por algum motivo que eu nunca vou conseguir compreender, ela me quer e agora ela pode me ter, sou frágil, sou seguro, sou garantia de que não vou quebrar mais o coração dela. E esse é o maldito encontro que ela sempre quis, só falta a mesa de sinuca.

Consigo ver os olhos dela se enchendo de lágrimas, mas eu não ligo. O que está errado comigo, você quer saber? Simples. Estou quebrado, não funciono, não tenho pulsação, não tenho sentimentos, lágrimas, nada para dar pra ela, para ninguém. Quebro meu dedo, não sinto nada. Quebro o coração dela, ainda assim não sinto nada. Saio correndo, não sinto o vento no meu rosto. Pulo no mar e espero por trinta e seis minutos debaixo d'agua. Nada acontece.

Mais tarde nos reunimos em Torchwood de novo para discutir o pico de energia alienígena que da casa do senhor Henry Packer. Alguém precisa entrar lá e passar miraculosamente por todos os sensores de calor. Eu quase ri, porque agora sim é engraçado. Eles precisam de um homem morto, eles precisam de mim.

Eu o encontrei na cama, morrendo; Henry Packer segurava o objeto alienígena que rastreamos com força, não querendo soltar, acreditando realmente que se o soltasse morreria. Chamou-o até de "o pulso." Eu nunca fui bom em dar nomes legais para coisas alienígenas, então, não importa. Tento fazê-lo entender que eu entendo, eu sei pelo que ele está passando, eu conheço a escuridão, mas ele me chama de garoto. Demora um tempo, mas ele solta o pulso para então segurar as minhas mãos porque ele já não vê mais nenhuma diferença em viver no estado que ele está ou morrer, mas logo as solta.

Chamo por ele, começo CPR, mas eu não tenho ar para dar pra ele, não tenho respiração e não tem nada que eu possa fazer. Não posso salvá-lo. Tudo que já vi, tudo que existe por aí... E foi um velho morrendo de parada cardíaca, apenas outra pessoa morrendo por minha causa. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, essa foi a gota d'água. E agora eu só quero que tudo termine.

Mas de novo, parece que nunca consigo ter minha vontade satisfeita, porque Tosh está falando no comunicador de novo, dessa vez dizendo que o pulso vai explodir e não tem nada que eles possam fazer. Eu que começo com as despedidas e peço desculpas a Tosh, mesmo Owen Harper não sendo de pedir desculpas a ninguém, eu peço desculpas e ela diz que me ama de novo. O sorriso é involuntário.

O pulso começa a brilhar, emitindo todas as cores juntas e ele canta, mas não explode.

Todos achamos que a vida é uma merda, não é? Que não passa de escuridão. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Às vezes não é. Na década de setenta, a NASA enviou uma mensagem ao espaço, um mapa do nosso sistema solar, fotos de nossa aparência, havia imagens e vozes, música. Até um pouco de Chuck Berry. E o pulso é a resposta, só não sabemos de quem. É uma centelha de luz na escuridão. Algumas vezes as coisas melhoram. Talvez seja esse o milagre que Jack tanto queria.

Tosh depois senta-se comigo e pede para eu prometer que não vou me fechar mais, para eu contar quando era ruim, dividir com ela. Então eu digo, eu conto que estou com medo de, se fechar os olhos, ficarei preso na escuridão. Ela segura minha mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus e diz que está aqui, que está comigo. Não consigo senti-la, não sinto a mão dela contra a minha mas eu sei, eu sei que ela está aqui, e pisco o olho de volta para ela, querendo quebrar a tensão e por um minuto sorrimos um para o outro e funciona.

Ainda estou com medo, alguns dias me parece que a escuridão é grande demais, mas em outros parece existir uma chance, uma esperança; não é um cigarro, nem o primeiro gole de chá quente em uma manhã fria, são meus amigos. Existe essa centelha minúscula de luz e vale a pena arriscar.

Meu nome é Owen Harper e essa é a minha vida.


End file.
